


ART - Wraith Attack

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Digital Painting, Gen, Line Art, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for the SGA Reverse Bang 2013 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Wraith Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/gifts).



This is my first time participating as an ARTIST in a REVERSE BANG, where the artist creates first and then the authors choose a piece of art to write a story centered around it. It was nerve-wracking, especially as I decided to try LINE ART instead of a digital manip/collage. I was worried that no one would choose it. Fortunately, SHADDYR did!

I have just finished reading the story written by SHADDYR (see link below!) and it is WONDERFUL! Please go read it and shower Shaddyr with well-deserved praise!

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/374495/374495_original.png)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839816) by [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/pseuds/Shaddyr)




End file.
